Yoko High
by SnowyKitsune
Summary: ok this is a story about my Oc named Roxy and she is the new girl in town. crossover with Bleach,One Piece,Kingdom Hearts2,Inuyasha, and Final Fantasy 7
1. The New Girl

(Roxy's Pov)

I wake up after hearing a huge crash downstairs, I get up trugging my way downstairs when I see my two brothers fighting "Keith, its mine!" "No Seth ITS MINE!" I stude at the end of the stairs to try and find out what they're fighting over. It was my skateboard "HEY! what are you two doing with my board?" they both stop in the middle of yell at each other Keith is the first to talk "Uh this is your board?" I just stare at him like he is a idiot "yes its my board"  
I walk over and take the board away from them,show them the bottom of the board "See it says Roxy's Board." Seth finally gets up from the floor "Oh so thats why I found it in your closet" he says scratching the back of his neck and smiling shyly. Me and Keith both do a anime sweatdrop "Nevermind and thanks for waking me up or I would be late for my first day at the new school." I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, you look inside the fridge and pull out a Apple. When I walked out of the kitchen you see your brothers playing some video game "well im gonna go get ready" I walk up the stairs and enter my room.

Once in my bath room and take a shower,once out I walk into my closet and try to find a good outfit for school 'Hm I like this one' you take the shirt off the hanger,take the pants out of the drawer and take the shoes down from the top of the closet and the clothes on the bed.

Once downstairs my brothers are at the door waiting for me "SO Keith are you gonna give me a ride"  
he smiles "Of course and Seth is going to record the whole trip to the school" I do a anime sweat drop, I sigh and mutter a "fine".

In the beging the car was silent except Seth trying to turn on his video camera. "Ok i got the camera on!" I sigh cause you know they both are gonna ask you question to show the tape to your parents.  
"Ok Roxy are you nervous?" I look at Keith "um a little thats all" he smirks "Sis what is the first thing your gonna do?" I look back at him "Well get my schedule duh!" we all laugh and as soon as the questions started I see the school come into the view. "Oh there it is!" I sounded like a little girl in a candy shop.  
"Well sis we will see you at 3:00 k" they both say at the same time "Ok see ya" I walk through the doors and see that the halls are full with people, when I was looking around I bump into someone.

(Normal Pov) Roxy looked up to see a kid with blonde spikey hair,blue eyes, and wearing really weird clothes (in your opinion but you want a pair :P) "Oh sorry" she sees his hand in her face, She reached up and grab his hand "uh thanks" Roxy had a smile on your face. "So are you new here?" Roxy blushed a little "yeah i am and can you please show me the way to the Princeple's office" he looks Roxy up and down "hm I guess" She looked at him like he just grew a second head "uh thank you? oh and whats your name?" he smiles at you "the names Roxas and yours"  
"Roxy, Roxy Valentine" he looks at you with a weird face "Valentine you mean like Vincent Valentine"  
You brithen up "Yeah he's my cousin" "wow never would have guessed" he beggins walking and you fallow him. He stops right in front of a door "This is it" you walk up and right before you walk in, you turn with a smile on your face "well Roxas thank you and I'll see you later."

Roxas Prov 'Wow she's different from the other girls here and she's Vincents cousin never would have guessed'  
I snap out of my thoughts from her smiling at me "well Roxas thank you and I'll see you later"  
"No problem and yeah maybe well i gotta get to class, bye" I walk off 'I gotta tell the others'.

Roxy's Prov  
You walk into the office, you see a lady typing away on her computer "Um excuse me" she looks up from the computer "Oh well hello" she gives you a small smile "are you new here" you smile"Yes im Roxy Valentine: she types your name into the computer "Oh yes Ms.Valentine welcome the principle is busy so I will give you your schedule" "Thank you"  
Your Schedule:  
Homeroom: Jean Havoc #255 1st Period: Algebra 1 Xenmas #134 2nd Period: Health Isshin Kurosaki #252 3rd Period: History Saix #129 4th Period: Gym Riza Hawkeye Gymnasium 5th Period: Drama Kaede Auditorium 6th Period: Lunch Cafeteria 7th Period: Computer Diz #243 8th Period: Grammer Kenpachi Zaraki #185 9th Period: Art Shanks #296

'Wow this is kinda good' "Uh thank you" you leave before you here her say that you need a escort. "Ok Class #255" you look at the doors '252,253,254,255!' "yes" you knock on the door and enter.  
You look around to see the whole class is looking strait at you. You hand the teacher your note from the office "Well we have a new student class say 'hello' to Roxy Valentine" you hear people gasp 'what is the last name Valentine evil or sumthin' A kid with black Spikey hair asks "Um are you related to Vincent Valentine?" you nod your head "Yep he is my cousin" every one in the room starts whispering "Settle down class" they do as told "Ok Roxy why don't you sit with Ichigo Kurosaki over there" you look around "Ichigo raise your hand" you see a kid with orange hair raise his hand. You walk over to were he is "Uh hi" he stares at you "uh do I have somethin on my face?" then you hear something slam, and out of the corner of your eye you see Ichigo jump up "RENJI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" you look in front of you and see a Red head guy with tattoes. "'Cause you treat a girl like there a freakin statue" he smiles straight at you and hold his hand out "hi im Renji" you smile back and shakes his hand "Hi im Roxy".


	2. The Meetings

Yoko High The Meeting

Renji is looking you up and down "Um what are you doing?" he looks you back straight in the face "Oh nothing its just we haven't had a new student in like 2 years" you stare at him "Really?" he nods "Yep and your cousin had a little reputation around here" "Is that why every one looks at me like im a ghost or sumthin" Renji nods "Yep and don't mind Ichigo here he just doesn't like girls." You stare at him "So,Ichigo your gay?" Renji starts laughing his ass off "HELL NO! I'm not GAY!" You back down alittle "Shessh dude sorry its just the way Renji said it" you look on the floor to see Renji rolling on the floor and laughing. "Oi! Strawberry she told you!" you and Ichigo both kick him on the side "Don't call me strawberry"  
"I didn't tell him anything the way you said it made me think that" You help him get up "Aww man you both didn't have to kick me that hard" he states while pouting, Ichigo throws a book at Renji,who dodges it,  
"Yes I did you know I hate being called strawberry" you start giggling,Ichigo turns to you "What are you laughing at"  
"You two" you start laughing harder. "OMG Ichigo her being near you to long has made her crazy!" Ichigo twitches at that "I think it was you" you finnaly stop laughing and look towards them "No its not that its just the way you to fight with each other I would say that your either Brothers or your dating"  
They both looked shocked "Hell no we will never be brothers or and Not a shot in hell will we be dating"  
they both say at the same time. "So what you guys friends?" they both nod there head "well that cool"  
You 3 started talking for the rest of homeroom and about 5 minutes before you all would have to go to 1st period "Hey Roxy whats your schedule?" you hand him the paper,Renji and Ichigo start reading the paper "wow cool you have 4 classes with me and 4 class with Ichigo,but your on your own for art" you smile 'Well at least I have someone I know in my classes' "Thats cool" RRIINNGG!! "Well Ichigo your with me for Algebra righ?" He nods and walks out Renji leans toward you "Don't worry if the whole he doesn't like girls thing but some of these girls at school are evil fangirls" "OH ok see ya Renji" you wave to him and follow Ichigo to Algebra 1.

In Algebra 1  
The teacher was going on and on about how to factor you weren't paying attention in the least ya see you were great in math so you usually never paid attention. You were about to fall asleep when you feel someone tapping your shoulder, you turn around to see a guy with long white hair "Um yeah?" he points to the floor,you look down to see a Pen "oh sure"  
you pick it up when you feel something grap your butt "HEY!!" you see a spikey red head with green triangle tattoes under each eye. He smiles at you "so Cutie wanna go out?" he says with a wink "YOU PERVERT!!" you smack him. "Ms.Valentine for such rude behavor you must stand in the hall"  
you look up at the teacher "ButBut He grabbed my ass!" you say pointing at said red head who is still smilling.  
"no Buts out!" you pick up your stuff and walk out you stick your hands inside of your pockets and feel a piece of paper "The Names Axel Got It Memorized?" You grumble and throw the paper at the floor and began to stomp on it. "Uh Roxy?" you look up and see Renji "ah Renji what are you doing out of class?" he stares at you "Well I get out early" "ok why?" he smiles "So I can get to my locker and back in time" you look at him funny "What is your locker on the other side of Campus?" "No its just a long walk back from it to my next class"  
"Oh" his smile dissapears "What are you doing out of class?" you mumble something "Some guy named Axel groped me and I smaked him and the teacher sent me out." He stares at you "That doesn't surprise me" you stare at him shocked "How can you not be surprised you jerk!" he startes laughing

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" he laughes harder "The reason haha im not surprised is cause hahaha he does this all the time!" you look at him "You're Serious?" He does something that looks like a boyscouts honor hand sign "As True as the Ocean Blue" You start giggling "Where you a boyscout?" he blinks twice in a row.  
"No why?" you shake your head "Never mind class is almost over can i go with you?" he smirks "Sure but don't hold me back" you stick your tongue out "I won't" 


	3. Oh Crap!

Yoko High School Oh Crap!

Roxy's Pov  
As Me and Axel were walking to his locker, I find something on the floor 'what in the world?' it looks like a post that are usually on a bulletine board it said "Talent Show try-outs today for anyone who would like to participate big prize!" When I turn around I see that Renji is gone 'Oh crap'. I begin to walk around trying to find Renji. I see a kid with black hair,a straw hat (Me:This is so obvious),and a scar under his right eye. "um excuse me can you help me?" I tap his shoulder,he doesn't respond "Hello what the hell man are you dead?" I'm are about to lift up his hat when he grabs me from my waist and pulls me closer to him, I blush a dark red "Wow already have a boyfriend?" I look to see Renji standing there smirking.  
"SHUT-UP! and HELP ME!" Renji just laughs "hey Luffy dude wake up" I hear him make a groaning noise "Five more minutes" he cuddles into my chest which makes me blush harder "Renji help" I hear the boy that Renji call 'Luffy' mumble something,he then trys to cuddle deeper into my chest.  
"Oh my God this is the most embarissing day of my life" Renji is trying to rip Luffys iron grip.  
"Well looks like your stuck until he wakes up, he begins to walk away "RENJI!! GET BACK HERE!" I hear the bell 'Damn it im screwed'.

Renji's Pov  
"Hey Roxy I want you to meet a couple of people later,k?" when I heard no answer i turned around she wasn't there "She did not just ditch me, cause if she did she's gonna pay" I stomp off to my locker got my books and began looking for Roxy. I see Roxy talking to Luffy by the looks of the straw hat I wanted to burst out laughing at what happend next. 'I forgot this is the reason we stay way from Luffy when he is sleeping he like grabs stuff in his sleep' I see Roxy being pulled into one of Luffy's iron grip hugs "Wow already have a boyfriend?" she looks up at me with a blush on her face I can see that she's gonna yell "SHUT-UP! and HELP ME!" 'Damn im too good' I decide to be nice to her and help her out of the death trp called 'Luffy' I try shacking him awake but it doesn't work. I hear him mumble something, as he cuddles into Roxy's Chest She whispers a 'help me' Ican't make him budge maybe if I got Trace down here. I begin to walk away trying to find Trace when she yells for me to come back I just wave back to her and keep walking. Until I heard the bell.

Normal Pov  
Roxy wanted to jump off a cliff right now and just die. She sees people walking out of classrooms soon there is a huge group of people surrounding Roxy and Luffy. Roxy just sighs and ignor the whispers.  
"what in the world is going on here?" she turns to see her cousin Vincent "Vincent Thank God HELP ME!" Vincent looks at you and chuckles,everyone around him back away about 3 steps. She sees 3 other guys "Hey Vince what are you doing?" Its some Black Spikey haired guy "Zack I need your help my cousin is in one of Luffy's Iron Grips so go try and find Trace,Now!" The guy named Zack smiled and Ran off down the hallway. Luffy mumbles some thing and rubs his face on her chest. "Damn it! LUFFY WAKE THE HELL UP"  
she yells right in his ear, he didn't even move, "Vince help please my life is already over as is" she says holding her head down. "Vincent you need help?" Vincent looks behind him to see Zolo "Yes Zolo i need your help with trying to get Luffy off of my cousin" Zolo peaks around Vincent to see Roxy in Luffys hugs.  
"Sure I'll try,whats her name, I've never seen her around here before" Vincent rolls his eyes "Her Name is Roxy Valentine,today is her first day of school here." Zolo nods and heads over to Luffy and Roxy "Hey Luffy there serving Ham in the cafeteria and there running out of it then you'll have to eat vegetables" Luffy jumps up,letting go of you first,and hits his head on Zolo's chin "NOOO THE HAM"  
"DAMN IT LUFFY DON'T DO THAT!" Zolo and Luffy begin to yell and fight. After Roxy relizes that she is free she walks up to her cousin "Hey Vince,Thanks" Vincent ruffles her hair "No Problem but you should thank Zolo over there" he points at the green haired guy "Zolo thats a weird name" Roxy walks over to the guy named Zolo "Uh Zolo right?" Zolo turns around and sees Roxy.

Zolo's Pov  
Just after I whisperd that lie about the ham I get hit on the chin by Luffys head "DAMN IT LUFFY DON'T DO THAT"  
I hit Luffy over the head and he hits me back. "Uh Zolo right?" I turns around and sees the girl Luffy had in a iron hug "Yeah" she smiles 'Wow she has a nice smile...What the hell I don't even know her,its oficial im crazy' she's looking up at me "Cool i wanted to thank you for helping me, by the way my names Roxy" she holds out her hand. I shake it "No Problem remember stay away from Luffy when he is sleeping" I smile back at her "OH ZOLO"  
'SHIT NOOO!' I turn around to see Nami running up to me "what is it Nami?" I really don't like her she's so annyoing maybe worse than Sanji. "Oh Zolo so did you miss me?" I sigh "no" She puts on one of those stupid pouts "aww your so mean,Zolo"

Roxy's Pov  
After I say thanks Zolo shook my hand and as I was about to ask him something I hear a screech that reminds me of those Banshies in Mythology "OH ZOLO!!" I look up at Zolo I see in his eyes that shock. The Girl pushes me out of the way to get to Zolo. They start talking 'Are they a couple?' I walk back over to Vincent "Hey Vince, are those two dating"  
Vincent chuckles "What what I'd say?" Vincent ruffles my hair, I hate it when he does that, and smiles down at me.  
"No Nami likes him but he doen't care about her" I nod "Oh ok" I walk back to were Zolo and this girl called Nami "Uh Zolo I'll talk to ya later,k" I wave bye to him and walk off with Renji.

Normal Pov  
Nami looks down and sees a girl talking to Zolo. "Uh Zolo I'll talk to ya later,k" Roxy walks off with Renji. "Zolo who is that" Nami says while pointing at Roxy walking away. "Thats Roxy I helped her out of Luffy's killer hugs" Zolo pulls Nami off of him and grabs Luffy. "Hey Luffy you need to go and apologise to her at lunch"  
Luffy looks at his best friend "I will and Zolo don't ya think she is cute?" Vincent glares at Luffy "Don't even think about it" Vincent walks off to his next class.

Time Skip To Lunch

Roxy was sitting with: Ichigo,Renji,and some other people she hasn't meet. "Hey Roxy Id like you to meet a couple of our friends" He begins to point out to every person while saying there name "Ok this is Demyx,Axel Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Cloud,Zack,and my Bro Reno" they all mile at you when there name came up "nice to meet you"  
Demyx is the first to talk to Roxy "Hi ya I heard about what happend with Axel, im gonna say sorry for him cause"

Demyx was cut off by Axel "Hell do you know how many girls would love to have me grab their ass!?" Roxy glares at him "Then why don't you go grab their ass insted of MINE!" Axel stands right infront of you and glares down at you "Ya'know your kinda cute when your mad" he says with a smirk and leans down. As Axel was about to kiss you,  
Roxas comes and hits Axel out of the way "Hey Roxy" Roxy smiles "Thanks Roxas" Axel hits Roxas "Damn it Roxas"  
Roxas give Axel a glare, and with that they began fighting. 


	4. Cafeteria Problems and TryOuts

Yoko High Cafeteria Problems and Try-Outs

Roxas and Axel were still fighting,while Roxy and the others were just watching "Hey Demyx does this happen alot?" Demyx smiles at you "Yeah they act like bro's"  
Roxy nods "Oh ok" She looks back at Axel and Roxas "Ok now Im bored QUITE FIGHTING!" they stop Axel has Roxas in a head lock while Roxas has his foot on Axels back. "Good you stopped fighting" Demyx says "ya'know your really cute when your angry"  
Axel is whispering this in her ear "Thats sweet of you but out of my personal space"  
Axel sits next to you "Hey Renji I found this before I was caught in the Death Trap 'Luffy"  
She hands Renji the flyer "Oh the Talent show its ok but I wonder whats the Grand Prize this Year. Last Year it was a Scholar ship for any colledge of your choise" Roxy stares in dibelief 'Wow that would be great for me' Renji raises a eyebrow "Why ya think of doing it"  
Roxy snaps out of her thought "Yeah I have a couple of Idea's" Demyx pats her on the shoulder.  
"Thats cool Roxy Im gonna enter to" Roxy smiles back.

Roxy's Pov  
As you were talking to Demyx you feel being pulled into another death grip hug "Hey quite get off!" you turn around and see it was that Luffy guy. "Sorry about earlier" He says with a smile you smile back "Its ok just please don't do it again" he laughs "I'll try the names Luffy" "Roxy,Roxy Valentine" you giggled,which was weird for you, when you see Axel looking ticked off "Well see ya later,Roxy" As Luffy leaves you feel like someone is glaring at me.  
you turn around see a group of girls glaring at me "Hey Ichi why are those girls staring at me like that?" Ichigo turns around to see where you were "Ah those girl have crushes on us and they hate it when we are near another girl thats not one of them" you sigh 'Wow crazy chicks that hate me for hagning around guys they like' you feel a tap on my shoulder.

Normal Pov  
Roxy turns around to see a group of girls glaring down at her "Hey new girl what do you think your doing?" She looks up and sees a girl with black hair and her bangs come across her face "Uh Talking and Eating whats it look like?" everything in the Cafeteria goes quite another girl steps infront of the black haired girl, the girl has blonde hair with a style that makes her look like she has antenas "We see that but you aren't allowed to talk to the boys" Roxy just stares at them 'How stupid can these girls get?' "Why not, they're my friends you dorks now leave me alone" Roxy then sits down and ignores the girls 'gasp' "Fine" they stomp off "Wow Roxy I've never seen anybody talk them off" Axel smirks "Of Course I knew she would just look at her" Roxy's eys twitch "No Touchy" she graps his hand and pulls it off of her shoulder "Hey Roxas do you know whenthe talent show starts?" Roxas looks up "Yeah Im sure Demyx will take ya since your both gonna try." Demyx stands up "Yeah and hey we should all go just to watch" Everyone nods their head and hads out to the Auditorium.

At the Auditorium  
Roxy and the gang were waiting for their turn when she sees the girls from the cafeteria up there "Oh i have to see this" she says and sits up in her seat. The lights dim and a spot light shines on them and the music begins.  
(The song is Wannabe by the Spice Girls)  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah If you wanna be my lover. Roxy sits there shocked "Wow they were pretty good" Demyx looks over at her "I'm sure you'll do just as good" Roxy hugs Demyx "Aww thanks Demyx" he blushes alittle "ROXY VALENTINE YOUR UP!" Roxy walks up to the stage and begins to sing.  
(The Song she sings is Imaginary SuperStar by Skye Sweetnam)  
When I'm alone And in my room And there's nothing else to do I turn on my stereo

I listen to the radio It gets me in a better mood Changes my whole attitude

I turn it up real loud Imagine a screaming crowd It feels so good This can't be wrong

Favourite song Is on the radio So I'll blast on my stereo No one's watching So I play air guitar I'm an imaginary superstar

And until I get a microphone I'll sing into my brushophone Never criticise who you are I'm an imaginary superstar

The music stops Though it's in my head Just jumpin' round on my bed Still it's so fun to pretend

I play burnt out on the floor But they're screaming out for more So I rock on once again

I turn it up real loud Imagine a screaming crowd It feels so good This can't be wrong

Favourite song Is on the radio So I'll blast on my stereo No one's watching So I play air guitar I'm an imaginary superstar

And until I get a microphone I'll sing into my brushophone Never criticise who you are I'm an imaginary superstar

Imaginary superstar

Imaginary superstar

Favourite song Is on the radio So I'll blast on my stereo No one's watching So I play air guitar I'm an imaginary superstar

And until I get a microphone I'll sing into my brushophone Never criticise who you are I'm an imaginary superstar

Imaginary superstar

Imaginary superstar.

Roxy's Pov  
I was so nervous I never really sang infront of alot of people.  
Once I was done I look out to my friends see them with wide eyes 'Oh Crap I screwed up didn't I' as I was walking back to my seat I see Zolo and Luffy staring at me. Zolo waves for me to go over I take a seat next to Luffy "Hey what'cha need?" Luffy starts laughing "You Did great Roxy!" I smiled "Thanks Luffy" Zolo pats me on the shoulder "Nice job" i smile back at him "Thanks Zolo" Luffy leans over so he can whisper in my ear "Ya'know Zolo likes you" Zolo smackes Luffy "No I don't ya freak,only as a friend" Luffy stands up "Sure you do" Luffy runs for his life as Zolo is chasing him.

Normal Pov  
"Hey why did Roxy go over there?" Demyx wanted to talk to her "Zolo and Luffy wanted to talk to her" Ichigo has a bored expression on his face. "HEY ROXY!" Ichigo eye twitches "RENJI SHUT THE HELL UP THAT WAS RIGHT IN MY EAR"  
Roxy walked over to the others "Yeah guys" Demyx stands up and gives her a hug "Roxy that was amazing you and me should make a song togther" Roxy looks up at Demyx "So you sing?" Demyx nodds his head "And play guitar" Demyx walks up to the stage and begins to play.  
(the song he plays I found on Imeem so I have no clue what its called)  
Demyx song ends and he walks back "OMG! Demyx that was beautiful" Roxy runs over to Demyx "Thanks Rox but i didn't like it" Roxy giggles at the nickname "Come on Dem it was beautiful" Demyx blushes litely "ok well lets go schools over" Roxy nods and smiles "K"

Hallway Keith's Pov  
"Damn it were is Roxy?" I look down at my watch '3:30' Seth is walking listening to his I-pod.  
In the corner of my eye I see girls staring at me "Excuse me ladies but do any of you know where I can find Roxy Valentine?" One girl waves her hand "I do she's in the Auditorium"  
I walk up to the girl "Thank you" i pat her on the head and walk off with Seth following me.  
As we reach the Auditorium I peek inside to see Roxy hug a guy that has a blue guitar thing 'Who are these guy's friends?' Seth looks under me He take off his earphones and puts them into his pocket, he steps out and runs towards Roxy "HEY ROXY!!"

Roxy's Pov  
"HEY ROXY!!" you turn to see Seth running towards me "OMG SETH SLOW DOW" to late I alreay hit the floor "Ow Seth get off" he smiles and gets off "Sorry Rox but we were looking for ya" you blink really wait" you look down at your watch 'Oh Crap its 3:45' you rub the back of your neck "Uh Sorry so where is Keith?" You feel someone grab me around my waist "Right here"  
You turn around to look straight in Keiths face "Hey Keith Sorry I was trying out for the talent show"  
Keith nods "Ok,who are these guys?" he points to the guys "These are my friends:Renji,Ichigo,Zolo,  
Luffy,Demyx,Axel,and Roxas." Keith shakes all of there hand 'Nice to meet you I'm Keith Roxy's older Brother and this is Seth" Seth smiles "Nice to meet ya, Hey Roxy lets go home" "Ok See ya tomarrow guys." You wave good bye. 


	5. Call backs and the new student

Yoko High (Call backs and the new student) Roxy was walking to school "Shessh stupid Keith and his stupid car" as she was walking a car pulls up next to her.  
The window goes down and Luffy sticks his head out "Hey Roxy!" Roxy falls on the ground from being startled "Luffy you scared me half to death" Luffy just smiles "Sorry" Luffy leans back into his seat,so Zolo can lean up to talk to Roxy "Hey Roxy need a ride?" Roxy nodds her head "Sure Thanks.  
At School As they entered the parking lot, Roxy was talking to Luffy "So Luffy what do ya think about having to do homework"  
Luffy's eyes widen "I FORGOT TO DO THE HOMEWORK!" Luffy ran down the hall without saying anything to Roxy.  
Roxy was left in the dust just blinking "Wow that was weird" Roxy walked over to her locker to put some of her books away when someone covered her eyes "Guess Who?" Demyx Pov I saw Roxy get out of Zolo's house 'Hm thats weird' I followed Roxy down the halls until she reached her locker,her back was turned to me. So I sneeked up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes "Guess Who?" i smiled to my self "Uh Renji?" I frowned "No" she made a groan "Um Demyx?" I smiled again "Correct!" I remvoed my hands, she turned and smiled at me 'Wow such a pretty smile' "Hey Demyx,what did we have to do for Algebra 1?" I put my hand on my chin "Hm we had to do problems 15-35 pages 134-135" Roxy smiled "Thanks Dem see ya later" as she walks off all I can do is stare "Oh My Gosh what is wrong with me"  
Roxy Pov After talking with Demyx I had to go to Home Room Yippie! (note the sarcasm). I could already hear the people talking "sigh This sucks" I took a seat in between Renji and Ichigo "So whats up?" they both jumped "Were did you come from"  
I started laughing "I came from my Mother" Renji burst out laughing "She told you again, Strawberry!" Ichigo blushed lightly from anger "Shut the Hell Up Renji!!" they both began to fight "RENJI,ICHIGO SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" Mr.Havoc walked in with papers in his hands "Ok sit down and shut up we are going on a Field Trip to a Theme Park in 1 week, we are going to stay from Friday Morning thru Sunday Evening, ok pack enough crap" as he said this people got excited "Wow thats cool"  
Renji and Ichigo stare at me "What,What I say?" They both look at each other and laugh "Your face looks like a little kid in a candy store!" they both say still laughing, I started pouting "You both Suck" Renji pats me on the back "Sorry its just your face was just so priceless" I smiled at them both "Ok i forgive you both and the reason I was like that was because i haven't been to a theme park since i was like 5" they both gasp and stare with wide eyes "What?" They both blink "YOU HAVEN"T BEEN TO A THEME PARK IN 11 YEARS?!" I covered my ears "Yeah so what?" Ichigo stares harder "Well duh theme parks are fun if your with friends" as you were going to reply the bell rang "Well come on Ichi we have Algebra 1 now.  
(Time skip to Lunch) Roxy was walking to the table she usually sat at, when she was stopped by a group of girls Great the witches are back They stared down at Roxy, which just made her roll her eyes, with a look that would freeze the oceans "We told you to quite hanging around the boys" sigh Roxy nodds her head "Yeah and?" a girl with black hair with a piece of her bangs coming across her face "And that means stay away" Damn if these girls come one step closer im gonna punch them as Roxy was gonna yell at them she felt someone put their hands over her eyes "Demyx I don't have time for this" the person with their hands over her eyes begins to chuckle "So who's Demyx.  
(Roxy's POV) I grabbed whoever hands off of my eyes to stare into grey eyes that I see every single day "Oh My Gosh Keith!" I hugged him and he picked me up. "Hey Roxs whats up?" he says putting me down "Nothing much, but why are you here?" I say cocking my head to the side. "Just registering to become a student here" my eyes widen "What! are you serious?!" Keith just smirks down at me "yeah someone has to keep and eye on you". I just sigh "wait were are you going?" he begin to head for the door "I have to go back to the principles office, so I'll see ya after school"  
(Normal POV) Roxy walks over to were she sees Ichigo and the others sitting, its a very awkward silence at first. Renji is the first one to speak "So Roxy, who was that your boyfriend?" Renji says with a smirk, some of the guys at the table begin to choke on there food Roxy shakes her head "No thats my older brother Keith" Roxy lays her head on the table. when she felt someone grab her butt.  
"AAHH!" she turns arounf to see Axel there with a smirk "So cutie, ya wanna go out?" he ends his sentence with a wink Roxy's right eye begin to twitch "Hm how about NOT A SHOT IN HELL" she says while slapping Axel over the head. Roxy stomps out of the cafeteria and heads toward the Library.  
(With the Guys) "Axel why the hell did you do that?" Demyx is pissed at Axel "Yeah Axel" Axel just smirks "why do you all care she's not taken so im trying to make her mine" he says shrugging his shoulders "Axel your and idiot" Roxas says while walking up to them. Axel turns and smiles at Roxas "Hey Roxie whats up with you?" Roxas grunts at the stupid nickname Axel gave him when he was a freshmen. "Don't call me that!" Ichigo just shakes his head and looks around the cafeteria and stops at the Seniors table "Hey guys why are those Seniors staring at us?" Everyone stops yell at each other and looks over at the Senior table. Vincent is the first to get up from the Senior table and walk over tothe table with all the cammotion.  
"Excuse me but what is with all the noise and which one of you is Axel?" (With Roxy) As she was walking down the hallway she sees a dorr that says 'library' Hm might as well for the rest of the lunch period  
as she opened the door no one was there "wow little spooky but ok" she walks up to the art section of the library and sat down at one of the tables and takes out a sketch pad. 30 minutes have gone by "Im almost done just need to finish Renji's hair then im done" as Roxy was finishing coloring Renji's hair she felt a tap on her shoulder "Hm" she sees the guy from algebra "hey your the guy from Algebra" the guy nodds "Yeah i have a name" Roxy giggles "Ok so what is your name?" the guy looks down at her "My name is Sesshomaru" Roxy nodds "Nice to meet you Sesshomaru my name is Roxy"  
Yes Renji introducesed me to you, so what are you drawing?" Roxy looks down at her drawing "Oh just people I've meet here" Sesshomaru looks over the Picture "Wow its really good" Roxy blushes at the compliment "Uh Thanks" RRIINNGG!! "Oh sorry Sesshomaru i have to get to class talk to ya later" Once Roxy collected her stuff she was out the door, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the Library (Hm what a strange girl.  
(In Computer class) Roxy was sitting next to a black haired guy "Hi im Trace" he holds his hand out "Im Roxy, you look kinda familiar"  
Trace smiles bigger "Well im Luffy's older brother" Roxy froze OMG Luffy had a older brother never would have guessed "Wow I never would have guessed" Roxy and Trace talked for the rest of the period since the teacher never showed up. "Well see ya later Trace" Trace smiles "yeah see ya Roxy.  
(Hallway) Roxy was walking down to her locker when she saw people crowed around a Message Board, when she saw Demyx "Hey Demyx whats this all about?" he looks down at her suprised "Uh well this is for the Talent Show to see who made it" Roxy nodds "Ok lets go!" Demyx blinks twice in a row "What do ya mean its cro"  
Roxy grabbed Demyx's hand and pushed her way,with Demyx right behind her, through the giant crowed of students "Hey Demyx I made it lets see if you did" Roxy and Demyx looked over the students who made it Demyx frowned "I didn't make it" Roxy looked over the list one more time Come on these people have to be idiots if they didn't say Demyx made it "OH here it is Demyx!" He looks back down to where you are pointing and smiles "Yeah thanks Roxy" he hugs her "No Problem Dem but can't breathe!" he blushed alittle red "Uh Sorry" he lets go and followed Roxy out the double doors to see the coartyard full of teens.  
(Outside and Roxy's POV) Me and Demyx were looking to try and find the others. "HEY GUYS!" Demyx yelled right next to me and ran toward the others, as I was walking over to them I heard a motorcycle engine roar I turn around to see?

I see Keith on a motorcycle "Oh my gosh Keith when did you get this?" i still stare in shock at the beautiful motorcycle before me. He smirks "I fixed some guys car and he asked me if I wanted anything I said a nice motorcycle so my sis can have my car, so he took me to a Cycle Shop and told me to choose which one I like and I choose this baby here and he gave me the keys". I stared with wide eyes and my mouth alittle open "Thats cool, so I get your car?" his smirk dissapears "No" i sigh "Ok whatever are you going on the field trip tommarrow night?" Keith nodds "yeah so we have to pack" I looked at Keith "Wait Keith if your going who's gonna watch Seth?" he smirks down at me Damn it! I hate that smirk! "Already ahead of you Lil'Sis Seth is going to go with our parents to France" I nodd "Ok let me go say bye to my friends then we can go ok?" He nodds "Ok just hurry" I walk off to the guys "Hey guys" they look at me, Demyx walks up to me "Where did you go?" I sigh "My brother is over there I gotta go see ya tomarrow" they all say 'bye', when Renji yells "REMEMBER TO PACK FOR THE FIELD TRIP!" I nodd " I KNOW!" I run back to Keith and get on his bike "K lets go pack" he drove off at intense speeds Thank God for helmets! (At Home) I ran up to my room to begin packing, and as I was about to pull my suitecase out "ROXY DONT LEAVE ME"  
Seth says hugging my waist. I grab his arms and untangle from his death grip "Seth its ok I'll be back" I see that Seth has been crying Thats true this will be his first time away from me and Keith "Seth here you be a good boy with mom and dad and I'll bring you a prize ok, here I'll give you mine and Keiths Cell numbers k"  
Seth brightens up "Ok sis I will well Im packed, mom and dad should be here soon, I'll miss you" I hug "Same here but Thank God I'll have some peace and quiet" he pouts and leaves my room. "Ah I can start packing and man its been forever sinci ive been to a Theme Park" as a begin to pack I put some blanks books man its been forever since I made a comic as I do I see something black and shiney under my bed where I keep my blank books "Oh My God Its My I-POD!!" Im so happy this things been missing for 2 months, I run to my computer and hook it up to get new songs.  
(10:45 and End of Roxy's POV) "wow I spent alot of time on the computer" she leaves the Ipod connected to charge and packs up her laptop in a bag she going to take on the bus "Ok time for some sleep" she gets changed into PJ.


	6. On to the Theme Park

(On To the Theme Park) Keith was awake and was walking up to Roxy's room (Man she could sleep in till like 3) as he reached the end of the stairs. Keith walks toward Roxy's room and burst the door open "HELLO ROXY!!" she boltted up from her bed onto the floor "Damn it! Keith!!" Keith just laughs at her "Ok squirt now that your awake lets get going to school" Roxy grumbles something under her breathe and reluctantly gets up and walks up to Keith, his smile wavers "Uh Roxy what are you doing?" Roxy's eye begins to twitch, she smiles and turns around and when Keith thought he was safe she turns around and hits him over the head. "Never do that again" Keith laughs and leaves so Roxy can get ready.

(At School)

Roxy and Keith were walking down the halls toward their homerooms "K Roxy see ya at lunch k?" Roxy nodds "Ok just get lost" Keith smirks and ruffles Roxy's hair "Aww you still mad at what I did this morning?" Roxy kickes him in the shin "Ya think?" she says walking off. Keith just grunts and walks to his hoomroom.

(Roxy's Class and POV ) I walked in quietly and sat in the back with my head on the desk Stupid Keith!. When I fell someone touch my back it freaked me out and I jumped out of my desk. I see Zolo,Ichigo,Luffy,and Renji staring at me with smirks on their faces "Don't do that you jerks!" I say while panting holding one of my hands over my heart.  
Renji snickers "Sorry but your face was priceless" I pouted "You all Suck!" Luffy laughs "So Roxy you all packed for the field trip?" I nodd "Yeah so is Keith" Luffy's smile wavers and he cocks his head to the side "Who's Keith?" I start to giggle "He's my older brother" Luffy nodds "Ok I have a older brother to" I looked at him "Yeah I know he's in my computer class, his name is Trace" as Luffy was going to reply Mr.Havoc entered the class "Class sit down and shut-up!, if you are not here by 6:00pm we will leave you for the trip so be here around 5:00pm and remeber bring alot of money". I hear people start to talk about how they're gonna buy tons of stuff Man these girls are weird the bell rings "Come on Ichi we have Math".

(Time Skip to PE) Roxy got changed into the PE outfit. They are going to play softball and it has 9th-12th Grade.  
Ms.Riza Hawkeye just walked in "Listen Up! The teams are going to be coed (Me:Sorry have no clue how to spell that), they're four teams the Captains will be Keith,Vincent,Axel,and Ichigo Now start choosing"  
she says as she walks out of the gym the girls groan while some guys cheer. Keith smirks (Oh this is going to be good) Keith whistle's to get everyones attetion "Here I'll go first I choose Roxy" he hears Axel and Ichigo groan. Roxy smirks as she walks up to him "I knew you would choose me" He just laughs adn waits for the others to choose. Once all the teams were choosen It was Keith's Team vs Ichigo's Team. Roxy was the first up to bat,Ichigo was the pitcher, "Roxy I'll give ya a easy ball!" Roxy shakes her head "Yeah you might want to back up" Ichigo tosses a slow pitch, Roxy hits the ball and it hits the fence. Roxy bolts toward first and makes it all the way home "HOME RUN!" Roxy turns to see Ichigo with a shocked face "See told you so!" and sticks out her tongue.

(End of School) Rxoy and Keith were walking out to his car when Roxy got pulled away from him "Hey what the?" it was Demyx "Oh my gosh Demyx don't do that and shouldn't you be at home packing?" Demyx laughs "yeah im gonna go get packed right now just wanted to say see ya later" I nodd "Ok Dem see ya later" he laughs and walks out to meet up with Roxas and the others. Roxy walked around trying to find her brother,who was sitting under a tree, once she found him she sta under the tree with him "Hey Roxy" Roxy looked at Keith "what?" Keith smirks "I dare you to wear this" he hands her a bag, she looks inside and "HELL NO"  
Keith shakes his head "I'll give you 50 bucks" Roxy pouts Damn it hes lucky I need the money for Seth's present "Fine!" she says as she walks off with the bag in hand. Keith smirks "This is going to be good"

(5:00pm in Ichigo's POV) I was riding with Zolo,Renji,Demyx,Luffy,and Roxas back to the school for the trip, once we made it to the parking lot, I see Roxy older brother Keith "Hey guys isn't that Roxy's brother?" they all look over to were I was pointing, we see him laughing at something.

(Roxy Pov) "This is it I hate my brother damn bastard needs to get hit by a car". I grumble under my breathe I just got back from getting changed into the outfit Keith made me wear. I sigh as I exit the school building and back to were Keith is, he begins to laugh "Keith if you laugh im gonna go get changed" he stops or tries anyway "Sorry its just funny seing you in girly clothes they look good on you really" I smile alittle "Thanks Keith"  
I hear people gasp I look over to see Ichigo,Zolo,Axel,Luffy,Demyx,Roxas,Renji and two other kids I dont'  
know.

(Normal Pov) The boys stand there shocked they see their friend Roxy dressed in a plaid skirt with a white short sleeved shirt with long black boot and with white+black socks. Roxy turns around and sees them looking at her OMG my life is over). Axel is the first to recover and walks over to Roxy "Hey cutie you look hotter now" he says with a smirk, Roxy's eye begins to twitch and as she was going to say something,Keith steps infront of her and glares at Axel "Who are you?" Keith says while glaring at Axel. "Well Im a classmate of Roxy" Ichigo sighs and walks up and hits Axel over the head "Axel your an idiot"


End file.
